Kal (TV Series)
Kal is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He serves as a guard and a self-defense instructor at the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Kal's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse After the onset of the outbreak, Kal presumably resided in a FEMA camp upon where he was then evacuated to a safe-zone named the Hilltop Colony. Kal settled into the farming community and became intergrated with the fellow residents of the community including Paul Rovia, and was subseqently assigned as one of the community's guards alongside Edurado. Season 6 "Knots Untie" Kal is on guard at the main gate with Eduardo when Jesus arrives with Rick's group. Kal yells at Jesus and prepares to throw a spear as the group walks closer to the gate. Jesus settles the situation, and Kal lets the group into the Hilltop Colony, opening the gate. He later watches in horror as Ethan stabs Gregory and in response Rick kills Ethan, he then rushes to confront Rick with with Eduardo. He and Eduardo point their spears at Rick, telling him to drop his weapon. Rick walks over with his gun pointed at them, refusing to do so. Jesus jumps between them and breaks up the conflict, calming everyone down. Season 7 "Go Getters" At night when the zombies start flooding into the Hilltop Colony through the open gates, Kal is woken up by the commotion. He runs out to his balcony with Eduardo and witnesses the severity of the situation. Jesus yells out for Kal and Eduardo to shut the gate to prevent any more zombies from coming inside as he, Maggie and Sasha eliminate the threat. In addition to shutting the gate, he rescues the guards who were bound and strung up by the Saviors. "The Other Side" Kal sounds an alarm warning the Hilltop residents that the Saviors are coming. Kal later enters Gregory's office and offers him a drink and has Jesus leave. "Something They Need" Kal is called by Gregory to his office and Gregory tells him to pack his stuff and that they are both going for a drive. Season 8 "Monsters" It is revealed that after Gregory confessed what he was up to to Kal, Kal abandoned him at the Sanctuary. When Gregory returns to the Hilltop, Maggie reveals Kal's return and revelation of Gregory's activities, prompting Kal to emerge from his post on the wall and flip Gregory off in disgust after the latter insults him. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Kal is among the Hilltoppers and Kingdommers to watch over the captured Saviors at the Hilltop. He helps move the Saviors inside the walls and into the makeshift prison that was built to hold the prisoners. Kal and Eduardo put Gregory inside the prison ordered by Maggie. "How It's Gotta Be" At night, Kal is on guard duty at the makeshift prison with Eduardo and several other Hilltoppers when an angry Maggie storms up to the fence and requests that Dean be fetched from the prison. She asks Kal to borrow her gun and he watches her shoot Dean in the head. He is shocked at Dean's execution and saddened to hear of his friend Neil's murder at the hands of the Saviors. He then helps load Dean's body into the wooden coffin to be shipped to Simon as a message. "Dead or Alive Or" Kal works alongside other Hilltoppers and Kingdommers as they help with improving the town's defenses. Later, he is on guard duty with Eduardo when he shouts that Rick and Michonne have arrived at the gate. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Kal is among the Hilltop residents and refugees who are prepared to defend the Hilltop from the Saviors. He is atop the wall with Eduardo, Wesley, Jerry, and Tobin, among others, when the Saviors attack. He and the others open fire and are able to survive long enough until the Saviors are driven away. The next morning, he is as the graveyard with Jerry when he is assigned guard duty over Alden as he is let outside the walls to bury the dead Saviors. Kal also survives the outbreak sparked by the tainted weapons that leaves several people dead. He is part of a group consisting of Maggie, Jesus, Dianne, Eduardo, and Oscar doing a sweep of the Hilltop grounds when they find Alden and Siddiq. Alden alerts the group that several Saviors defected and are trying to close the gates to protect the community from incoming zombies. Kal and the others then go to assist the Saviors in barricading the gates. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Kal is on guard with Jerry at the Hilltop when they spot Carol and Henry returning. As Jerry rushes off to alert Ezekiel, Kal helps draw the herd outside the Hilltop gates away so that Henry and Carol can get in safely. "Worth" Kal is on guard duty when Eduardo relieves him of his shift. "Wrath" Kal remains behind at the Hilltop with Bertie, Eduardo, and other members of the militia to protect the town and the civilians inside. When the Saviors arrive, Kal announces their arrival and helps evacuate everyone out of the settlement and into the woods for safety. Season 9 "A New Beginning" Kal is present for Ken's funeral at the Hilltop and listened to the eulogies given by the townspeople before Ken was sealed in his coffin. The next night, Kal is present as Gregory is publicly hung for trying to murder Maggie. "Warning Signs" On the road, Kal and Maggie are bringing food to the Sanctuary when they are stopped by a small group of Saviors, who mock him and question Maggie about their missing people. Jed steals a tomato out of the back and takes a large bite. Maggie says she’ll mark him down for it while the other Saviors let her pass. Suddenly, they notice a zombified Justin stumbling onto the road. At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin's death. From a side of the crowd, Kal watches as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. After they disperse, Maggie asks Rick who he thinks killed Justin, and he looks at Daryl. "Stradivarius" Six years later, Kal now serves as a defense instructor for new recruits training to be soldiers for the Hilltop. As Dianne and Tara chat about he recruits, Kal can be seen teaching the recruits personal defense, including Addy and Gage. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Kal watches as Diane makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kal has killed: *Justin (Zombified, Alongside Maggie Rhee) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Gregory Kal and Gregory started off having a good relationship, even as Maggie started taking more charge over Hilltop, Kal still remained loyal to him. However, as the war between the communities and the Saviors went on, his relationship with Gregory has been going downhill to the point where Kal no longer respects him. It's revealed that Kal abandoned Gregory after learning of his plans to sell out the Hilltop to the Saviors and Kal goes so far as to flip Gregory off when he returns. Maggie Rhee Kal and Maggie seem to have a good relationship. When Maggie relocated to the Hilltop, he developed respect overtime for her as the leader of Hilltop over Gregory. Kal eventually becomes one of Maggie's most trusted allies along with Jesus and Eduardo. Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name John or''' Greg'''.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZRl1gteOkg References Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters